


veni. vidi. (amavi)

by cherrybmblbi



Series: STRQ angst [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, i didnt know how to finish this so take a sudden ending, listen....idk how to write nice things, raven angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybmblbi/pseuds/cherrybmblbi
Summary: veni. vidi. amavi.i came. i saw.i loved





	veni. vidi. (amavi)

Summer Rose was an extraordinarily loving person, Raven and Qrow came to realize. But where Qrow revelled in the affection, Raven shied away from it. The first time Summer said “I love you” to Raven, she stopped completely in her tracks and just stared. They were walking back to their dorm after a sparring session and Summer glanced up at her and smiled.

“What?” Raven asked, slightly annoyed. She just wanted to get back to the dorm and shower, dammit!   
“I love you,” Summer said, casual as can be. Raven froze, staring at her back as she walked away.  Summer turned to look at her curiously. “You coming?” She asked. Raven nodded, dumbfounded by the casual way Summer said... _ that _ .

The next time Summer said it they were walking back to Beacon from a movie. She had grabbed Raven’s hand and told Qrow and Tai to go ahead, she needed to talk to her partner for a second.  _ Girl stuff,  _ she had said.

“What, Rose?” Raven asked, staring down at Summer playing with her hand. Summer looked up at her through her lashes and darted her eyes back down to Raven’s fingers.

“I love you,” she said. Her voice was softer this time, shy. Her head was bowed enough to hide her face with her hair and hood. Raven’s mind raced, trying to come up with a reply. 

“I–” she started, slightly panicked. Summer looked back up at her.

“You don’t have to say it back. I just...want you to know?” Her voice quirked up into a question at the end. Raven closed her mouth and nodded, and, after a second of consideration, ducked down to kiss Summer. She murmured against her mouth.

“I love you too.”

The last time Summer said it they were in the middle of the woods and Raven had just sent Qrow ahead to go for help. She was leaning heavily against Raven’s side, panting as blood poured from a badly wrapped wound. 

“Rae,” she said, voice faint. “Rae, I-”

“No. No no no. Don’t you dare, Summer. Tell me when we get back to Tai’s, when we get help, not now, don’t you dare-” Her voice was thick with tears as Summer broke away to lean against a tree. She dragged Raven forward by the front of her shirt, mashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

“I love you, Raven. I love you so much, but you have to let me go. There’s no way for me to make it back to Tai’s house,” she pleaded against her lips.

“No! No, no, no, Summer I love you so much, you can’t leave me. Please,  _ please,  _ we can make it–” Summer coughed hard, blood dribbling from her mouth. Her body went completely rigid for a moment before going limp against Raven’s chest. Raven heard a scream. It might have been hers. She was shaking Summer, she could feel her body moving, but she couldn’t comprehend it. It felt like she was moving through mud, her mind not quite caught up to her body. Her mouth was moving, but she couldn’t hear anything over the roar of blood in her ears. She distantly felt tears rolling down her face and blood dripping from her hands as she held Summer up against the tree.


End file.
